centralsonicfanbureaufandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning the Hedgehog
'''Lightning the Hedgehog '''is the former Fastest Thing Alive and the possible ancestor of Sonic. Born over 5,000 years ago, he used to be a part of a powerful, electricity-based tribe called the Electrons, led by the villainous Thunder. He was Thunder's apprentice for much of his life and turned on him when Thunder planned to destroy the world. He is easily classified by people who know him as a caring, understandable, and fun person. He is a great friend to most people who meet him, and will happily make more friends if he had to. He doesn't give into evil very easily and will keep fighting 'till the end, but if a friend's life is at stake, he will give into any evil without a second thought. This is one of his three greatest weaknesses. The other two are that 1.) he has a really short temper, and 2.) he barely even knows his own strength, causing him to hurt innocent people unintentionally. Abilities Lightning possesses powerful electrical attacks, most of which he learned from his master, Thunder. He haspowerful combat skills, mostly in his kicks, but also has the ability to do a Spin Dash. He can produce powerful Lightning Bolts from the palms of his hands, and can even increase the power of his standard attacks by surrounding them with electricity. His most powerful is his Electric Spin Dash, in which he surrounds himself with electricity and does a Spin Dash at the same time, inflicting double the damage. He also can dissolve into a bunch of static electricity, becoming almost invilsible to the naked eye. He can also imput a bunch of electricity into someone, making them immovable, and even take it back. He can also absorb electricity from any electric source, making him become more powerful, but it is basically impossible to take any electricity out of him, a special skill taught by Thunder to make sure he could be a great challenge to anybody who faces him. He can use his Lightning Bolt and point it downwards, giving him the ability to fly. And, due to Lightning never taking orders from anybody, he learned how to be great at tactical thinking and leadership. He almost always has a plan for any situation that comes by, making him a well respected individual. Plus, he has a powerful move that's only been used once: the Chaotic Explosion. Personality Lightning is an overall nice guy who likes seeing people laugh and smile. He likes making friends, and will happily make a new one everyday. But even though Lightning seems really nice on the outside, he is actually a real beast on the inside. He hates evil, and will do whatever it takes to defeat any villains that come his way. He is a really fierce competitor. He will do almost whatever it takes to win anything and beat anything, and always hates losing. He gets angry really easily, and when he gets angry he will gain incredible strength. He will also take orders from nobody, following his own rules instead. Even in the toughest times, Lightning will do what he thinks is best, and will never follow the rules anybody gives him. This is because he hates the idea of being told what to do, and the very idea of being a "follower." He never gives in and will never admit that he can't do something, which makes him a major target for taunting and daring. Relationships Friends/Allies *Claws the Lion (best friend) *Maim the Hedgehog *Flame the Bear *Teck the ??? *Dext the Wolf Enemies *Thunder the Echidna (worst enemy) Trivia *Lightning's design is supposed to be a combination of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's design. While you may not be able to see it, if you look closely, you can see some features on him based on Sonic (the tan circle on his stomach and his top spikes going down), some of Shadow (his bottom spikes going up, the chest hair, and the blue stripe Shadow, this is not seen on all of his spikes, but only his top one), and Silver (the gold cuffs with a blue marking on them and the marks on the back and palm of his hand). *He has a crush on Maim the Hedgehog, but doesn't like to reveal it, since he doesn't think Maim feels the same way about him. However, she does, but thinks that Lightning doesn't feel that way about her. *This isn't known to most, but after Lightning used the Discard Emeralds to go Rainbow Lightning, he gained a special ability to control the elements of nature. But, Lightning can't use them to their fullest like he could when he had the Emeralds, but only as a brief power. This hasn't been revealed yet, but will sometime in the future. *Lightning has parents, but due to him having to be separated from them, due to Thunder trying to build an army, he has no clue who his parents are, and could be classified as an orphan. *This is a bit of a joke, but Lightning and Claws started out as enemies, but then became best friends. *Sometimes, it seems Lightning's voice tends to gets higher whenever he is talking really loudly or yelling, or is just plain nervous about something. *A bad habit of Lightning's is that he sometimes, "judges books by their cover," which sometimes causes him to lose, or almost lose something. He is able to recover most of the time when he realizes what type of competition he has. *Despite his dare devilish personality, Lightning hates roller coasters, for unknown reasons. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Speed-type characters Category:Electrons